The Growing Flowers
by Tiepobadaae
Summary: Marius struggles with his feelings after supposedly saving Azelma from Montparnasse, and Gavroche helps grow the flowers of Eponine's death
1. Chapter 1

-this is based off of the book/musical

Disclaimer I do not own the les mis characters in any way

I felt tears threaten to drop down my face. Why should feel sad about this girl, she was but a simple beggar, nothing more? As I stared in my arms at this girl, this girl who betrayed her father her love for me and last her life, for my wellbeing. Éponine. The other men seemed to sense my sadness, and tried in vain o comfort me.

"She is the first to fall." Enjolras said. "The first of us to fall upon this barricade." While his voice sounded comforting, I could see the question in his eyes, demanding an explanation. Who was this girl, and what would I possibly know her from.

"Her name was Éponine." I noticed some of the other men looked shocked that I would possibly associate myself with a Thénardier. "Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." I needed the men to know this action was not out of love, but pity.

"We fight here in her name!" shouted the men. "She will not die in vain, she will not be betrayed." The men walked over to carry her body away, but I raised a hand to stop them. I put my arms around her in a secure embrace, o carry her body away. Only when I was a safe distance away, did I allow myself to fling myself onto her, and weep. I tenderly kissed her forehead. Even though she was cold and lifeless, I lingered, savoring the feeling of her skin against my lips, hoping that she could feel it. Even dead, I still felt more passion kissing her forehead than I did kissing Cosett- I put such ridiculous thoughts behind me, reminding myself this was out of pity, not love. Still, I used the excuse of saying goodbye to an unfortunate soul and dear friend to stay, though it wasn't long before I had to head back.

I leapt around the barricade, looking for any souvenirs I could take. So far I was fortunate enough to come across I pocket watch, four gold bullets, and a hundred sous. I smiled to myself thinking, what a clever man you are Thénardier. Then something caught my eye. A speck of gold, maybe. I scampered greedily over and I hungrily looked over the corpse for the source. I thought I found it, but surprisingly enough, that wasn't what caught my eye, It was the body next to it. I felt my stomach turn as I looked at those familiar locks of dark brown hair. I turned the body over. My daughter, Éponine! I felt my face go cold as I looked at the limp body. I didn't care much for the girl, but it was still a shock to see her here. I shook her out of my mind and carried on


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to what was a deep pain in my skull. I sat up to reveal myself stained with blood. I didn't know where I was, or anything for that matter. All I remember is a feeling of pure bliss, although not what caused it. I walked away from where I lay. A five minute walk revealed a large barricade, filled with dead bodies. A rush of adrenaline came, and I ran, this place was creepy, but then I saw a body move. I couldn't place a finger on where I'd seen him before, a boy, aged no more than ten. He smiled when he saw me.

"'Ponine!" he shouted grinning. I looked around for who he might be talking to. No one was there. "I thought cha were gone, guess yer smart like me an' know 'ow to play dead!" I had no idea what he was talking about.

I kept walking. He seemed slightly offended by this.

"Don't ya rec'nize yer own brother?" he said, I shook my head. "ya don' remember do ya, it's me, Gavroche!" The name sounded vaguely familiar. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse throaty sound. "Ya don' even remember yer own name do ya, 'Ponine?" I shook my head, and a sudden pain flew into my skull. My hand flew up to my wound, and the world around me disappeared, including the shouts of Ponine! 'Ponine!

I woke up in a room, full of white, so bright it hurt my eyes. I looked to the bed next to me, containing another, who looked as though he'd been brutally stabbed, he looked familar. I closed my eyes, not knowing where I was just wanting to go back to sleep, when I felt a hand collide with my head, causing me to jolt up and turn on my intruder.

'Oh no you don'." commanded Gavroche taking his hand away. "I thought I lost yous twice, don' even think about goin back ta sleep, It scares me." I glared at him, an opened my mouth to utter any curse words, but closed it when no sound came out. A childish smirk crossed his face, so innocent, it made me lose my glare to heighten the corners of my mouth. "Yous been sleepin away for three days, so ya don' need an'more." I pouted, and he stuck his tongue out at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat back and intently listened as Gavroche told of the barricades, how I lost my memory after being shot in the head, and I almost died had he not carried me to this hospital. He used that as an excuse to brag of his strength, and while I was biting back the urge to break out laughing, although, it's still impressive a boy of his size able to carry me here, though granted small and skinny as I am. He told me I wouldn't be able to use my vocal chords for the next few days either. Then he started to tell me of Marius, but he was shooed out the door by a nurse. Marius. The name made me shudder. I know I've heard that name before, but from where? I closed my eyes, though Gavroche wouldn't approve. If only I could remember I thought to myself.

It had been a week, a week since I was taken from the barricades to recover by Cosette's side. A week since I last looked into those green eyes. Not the light blue predictable ones owned by Cosette, but the mysterious forest green emeralds of Éponine Thénardier. No matter what I did, I couldn't get her out of my world, my thoughts. Without her, my world simply stopped. Even the loving embraces of Cosette couldn't get her off my mind. After all Cosette's tender kisses didn't even create the passion I felt when Éponine touched me. Stop it, I told myself. Marius, look at Cosette, she's classically beautiful, and rich and kind, a prize for any man. Plus Éponine is dead. It would just break my heart

"Gafoch" I attempted. I was speaking for the first time in weeks. I was allowed release from the hospital, as soon as I could speak in an understandable tongue. My brother was by my side helping me to pronounce his name.

"Gavroche! C'mon 'Ponine, I know ya can do it." His childlike eyes watched me intently as I stammered. If only I could remember.

"Gavhot, gav- gavrosh… Gavroche." I said proudly, smiling at my accomplishment. He rolled his eyes at me, and I felt a little foolish.

"Good, one name down, da entire rest of the French language ta go." He mused. After a while, the nurses decided I was legible enough to let go. I followed Gavroche around the new scary town. I jumped at every little sound. I looked back at Gavroche; he seemed to have a wide grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him. He turned back to me.

"nun o tis look fimilar?" he questioned me. Now that he brought that up, I did notice my surroundings were slightly familiar. Gavroche made a tsk tsk tsk sound, while shaking his head. "Time came 'Ponine, yous was ta one who knew 'er way 'round." He told me more of my past, at least of Éponine Thénardier, whom I was one and the same. Then a shadow reached out and touched my shoulder. I whirled around to face my opposer, a man of maybe twenty two with dark hair and misty blue eyes.

"'Ponine! Las' I heard uf yous, ya wuz lyin on da barr'cade, dead az a doornail." He said, sarcastic excitement to see me."

"Who-" I started but Gavroche cut me off.

"'Parnasse, what makes ya think afta bein shot, ta firs thin she wants ta see is yous." Gavroche, snarled, as every memory tried to come to the surface, but pushed down out of my reach. All I knew is my instinct made me want to run.

"qui'e da contrary me dear Gavroche, don'cha tink dat she'd be 'appy ta see me. Er ole lova." A sly grin crossed Montparnasse's face. I shuddered at his grasp on my shoulders, his eyes looking at me, in a way I didn't like. I tried to break away, frightened, but his grip only tightened. He laughed at my pathetic struggle. "What dint ya miss me?" His hands gripped my wrists.

"Let her go." Said a deep voice. I looked over my shoulder, and his eyes widened. "Éponine?"


End file.
